Automata
by YoungklrYee
Summary: Tactical Dolls are just machines? beyound the death, i have wake up in a T-Doll. i am just machine for using to do dirty jobs by oneself that people don't want like genocide...?


**The Death**

 _ **Writers Saying**_

Hello.

Sorry.

very poor grammar and poor words and poor expressions...

but, i am thankful if you advice me to fix.

i am using google translator and my brain(?). but it's very hard. help me!

.

.

.

* * *

Tactical Dolls are just machines? beyound the death, i have wake up in a T-Doll.

i am just machine for using to do dirty jobs by oneself that people don't want like genocide...?

Artificial Intelligence is something described as a software or a system made by people for do something like humans.

AI can be compared to the alchemy of the middle ages.

while Homunculus that Alchemists said as Homo(Human) in a small flask, A.I that modern-day Scientists said are as homonity that something makes human like human.

But, a word A.I is so broad, inclusive term.

as what Many scientists set there's goal and many people dreams about A.I... maybe it be close to Digital Life.

what is living? what defines Life?

you continually ask yourself again and again... then you can finally reach a origin and find out it.

it makes you. and you makes it.

what are you? and you are what? what is make you? i dont ask you about yours memoris, your thinking or else..

i just ask yours existence.

What make yours existence?

the reason that People believe themself as are noble and sanctity.

People say it is soul. People say theyself have soul.

soul is also called psyche.

psyche maekes you as you.

it makes limbs and internal organs as one as you. it is origin of Living.

After all, A.I is Breathing human's soul.

at least, i thought like that.

* * *

-Clap Calp.

"Attention Please. i will introduce a new associate. "

the Conference Room being filled with gray. it only not give off drab vibes.

it was common that people has dark circles, are dirty clothes and unwashed hair...

Naturally you can have a think. are they homless? but it's misjudgment.

actually, they are scientists at 90wish.

they were words calling them century geniuses, people standing onto the tip of mankind's knowledge, etc...

they are a team but it's rare to gathering all them.

Persica having dark circles look like dying was also one of them.

a lot of people look tired but some look organized and clean.

Lycoris is one of them looks tidy.

Persica and Lycorsis was placed same table so Persica's mess look more messy.

the girl that gathered them had a sigh. it looked troubled.

they look as if dont have any intersting and look so tired then be likely to die.

as if it like as i am a vice boss, it's not true! they's willing that they don't leave their's lab.

Its' intentions was good but, only terms were talents and abilities so there were a lot of fastidious people and oddities.

There, Persica with her become one with a table to sleeping is the one of them.

it was a tradition that everyone came together for introducing a new member. even though they are a little bit.. no more bad-tempered, they attended it.

i don'tknow Whether to be thankful or sad to it...

At least, I would not have had to think about this if the parent company that founded 90wish didn't fails by an explosive demographic decline.

she was going to stretch out a small complaint, but she decided to put it off for him waiting in the corridor.

"Mr Kim. can you come here please?"

after her say, the man standing in an unsettled posture opend the door and come there.

while Persica talks in her's sleep, they gaze at him.

'this is like Middle School introducing time...'

he who entered the room was nervous

all of them were prominent scientists and writer that i read to death.

"then, can you introduce yourself?"

"Ahem.. um.. nice to meet you. i am KimHan. and.. i have been studied about artificial organs.."

KimeHan was bout to make a presentation but, they look so tired. they looks like wanting to go home.

and it seems vain to say what i researched and how i am great. Even more he wasn't like to boast.

after a brief speech, KimHan glance at the girl.

her height was only on my chest and her appearance is a little girl. but she is founder of 90wish and a scientist older than me and have offered me to join in 90wish.

she's name is Mary Rutter and she is a prominent scientist in Evolution Biology.

she stared at me. I feel pressured. why she looks me like that?... i avoided her's eyes.

"Uhm-(Sounds to attract attention... i dont know what can be translated^~^;;;;) you wonder why kim joined in 90wish?"

"Nope-!"

Persica said. but they ignored her very naturally. still she become one with a table... only have woke up.

"becaouse of this research papaers. although it is written 10 years ago. still great."

Mary handed papers out 90wish people.

"what.. real resach papers are paers? who don't know her is not a fossil..."

it was old fashioned than just sending into digital device. but... let me try this?

Persica just read research papers with a negative attitude.

"..what? a fossill?"

Mary smiled but it's not smile.

Persica don't care that she makes Lycoris next to her shudder. Persica don't know her expression.

it makes Lycoris cancer. just becouase he is next to Persica, he have to bear it.

he avoid her into research papers in a cold sweat... but it seems that Persica don't awaer of that. she was very peaceful.

anyway, Lycoris reads the paper. [A Comparative Study Between Computer and Human What can be more easy to become A.I]


End file.
